Always in My Heart
by RedheadNinja82
Summary: Steve and Danny attend Grace's school Christmas performance


Always in My Heart

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Wish I did.

A/N: this came to me as I attended my best friend's daughters Christmas singing performance at her school a couple weeks ago and I am an aunt to her and yes I was grinning like a proud parent at her and took so many pictures and videos and blew her kisses and she couldn't wait to show me her classroom too. Being an aunt is way too much fun and I thought about turning the event into a story because I could see it happening. I am currently writing another story where there is a potential love interest for our favorite Commander so let me know if yall are interested in it and I may post it

Detective Danny Williams shut his desk light off, preparing to leave work early to go pick up his daughter from school. He looked across the hall to his partners office to see him at his desk, tackling paperwork and looking irritated. Danny smiled. It was a rare thing to see the Tasmanian Devil better known as Steve McGarrett to sit still for hours to do the necessary paperwork.

Before he left, Danny stuck his head in and said," Hey, I know its kinda last minute but Grace and all the second graders are singing in Christmas performance tonight at 6:30 at her school and she wants you to come. Rachel and Stan are in Maui on business so it would just be me there tonight."

Steve looked up in surprise, a feeling of warmth spreading over him at the invitation. "Uh, sure. I can swing by and pick you guys up at 5:45."

"See you then, partner," Danny smiled. Steve had no idea how excited Grace was going to be to have him there. The sometimes socially inept man had no clue how much Grace adored her adopted uncle. And loved him and talked about him all the time. Despite the ribbing he gave Steve about being awkward around children, the SEAL was good around and with Grace and he knew Steve loved her almost as much as he did and would do anything for her.

Steve arrived promptly at 5:45 to find Danny and Grace waiting outside their apartment. He waited as Danny got Grace settled in the backseat before joining him up front. "You look beautiful, Miss Grace," he complimented.

Grace beamed. "Thank you, Uncle Steve. I'm so excited you're coming.

"Are you going to be in the audience? I cant wait to show you my classroom!"

Steve got his mischievious grin on his face. "Well, what if I wanted to sit on the stage with you and sing with you?"

Grace scrunched her face in confusion as she thought of a way to explain to her uncle that he had to sit in the audience. "Well, Uncle Steve, you kinda have to sit in the audience. Mrs Kala said only second graders are allowed on stage."

McGarrett pretend pouted as he swung into a parking spot.

Grace giggled as she took his hand to walk across the parking lot and into her classroom. "You're silly, Uncle Steve. Adults don't pout.

"C'mon. Let's get inside. I wanna show you my classroom."

Williams smirked as he watched as his big lug of a friend was pulled into and around the classroom by his hand by his tiny daughter. Yes, she definitely had the SEAL wrapped around her finger.

Mrs Kala announced it was time for parents to take their seats in the gym. They hugged Grace and promised they would sit where they could see her.

Danny and Steve found seats near the front and settled in to wait until the curtain opened. They watched the students file in and waved at Grace as she stood in front on the far right.

Steve pulled out his phone and began to snap pictures and record the performance, grinning like a proud parent as his eyes never left Grace's form as she sang.

Danny smiled warmly as he watched his tough badass partner blow Grace a kiss, then grin like an idiot as she sent him one back.

The commander knew he looked ridiculous as he kept grinning and blowing kisses to Grace, but he didn't care. In his heart, he had adopted the precocious little girl into his family and heart. She meant so much to him and he smiled fondly as he thought about how much he loved her as she launched into his arms, almost strangling him with her arms.

For the first time in a long time, Steve McGarrett felt he was truly home. And loved. He had a best friend and partner in Danny Williams, the man who could read him like a book. He had a niece in Grace. The one who was showing him to enjoy life, let his walls down, and be silly and let go of control and have fun. He had Chin and Kono who were like a brother and sister to him. They showed him he can trust and that they will always have his back. Yes, he was a blessed man indeed.


End file.
